


I Miss My Loverman...

by StrawberryLime_Artemis



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Entry 83, Implied Brian Thomas/Timothy “Tim” Wright, Implied Jay Merrick/Timothy “Tim” Wright, Just some short angst, M/M, after entry 80, angsty, seriously it’s only like 900 words, tim is really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLime_Artemis/pseuds/StrawberryLime_Artemis
Summary: Tim just watched the only two people in the world he cared about die in the span of an hour...Based off of the song “Mr Loverman” by Ricky Montgomery. Takes place after entry #80
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I Miss My Loverman...

Tim’s heart sunk when he heard the gunshot.

At first, he was frozen, fear filling his entire body.

Jay is still tied up at your house. He’s fine, he reminded himself.

Still, he forced himself to follow the sound, which seemed to be echoing through the old building. 

Alex. It had to be Alex. There’s nobody else it could be.

That wasn’t true. It could have been the mysterious hooded man, or campus security. But somehow he knew it wasn’t them. It was Alex.

He stumbled into a room and collapsed in a coughing fit. His lungs were burning, and he still didn’t have his medication. His throat was dry and his eyes were watering from how hard he was coughing.

Finally the coughing slowed and stopped. He moved to pull himself up, but froze.

Blood was splattered in front of him. The blood of whoever Alex shot. Probably Jay’s blood.

No. There was no way it could be Jay. Jay was safe at home. He had left him behind so he wouldn’t get hurt.

Even though it wasn’t possible, Tim knew it was Jay’s. His body was missing though. 

Maybe he got away. Maybe he got help, and he’s safe in a hospital, getting help. 

He heard his notifications go off.

Marble Hornets has uploaded a new video.

His heart broke. It was Jay.

Jay wasn’t safe at home. Jay had been shot by Alex. Jay had been killed by Alex. 

He yelled. He yelled for what felt like forever. He didn’t care that his throat already hurt, and that Alex or the Hooded Man would have the perfect opportunity to kill him. 

The only thing that mattered right now was that Jay was gone. 

Jay, the only person who had tried to help him in years. 

Jay, the person who had been by his side for almost a year now. 

Jay. Jay. Jay. Jay. Jay. That was all he could think about. 

Tears fell from his eyes, dripping down his face and soaking his shirt. 

He would have usually turned away, and tried to wipe them away. But he didn’t care right now. He let them fall.

He didn’t know how long he sat there in the old college. 

At some point he stopped yelling and crying and pulled himself to his feet. 

Jay’s body was gone, but his camera lay on the floor, still rolling. 

He leaned over and picked up the camera. His hands were shaking, so he doubted any of this footage would be useful, but he kept the camera rolling.

He forced himself to move away from the room. He felt like he was leaving part of himself behind in that room.

Of course he was. He was leaving a part of himself behind, and he was leaving Jay behind.

It’s your fault. You could have saved him. 

The words rang through his head, and soon he was crying again. 

He leaned against the wall, the tears clouding his vision. He was shaking so badly he could barely stay on his feet. He was a complete mess.

Why wouldn’t he be? He had lost his only friend.

Then he saw him.

The Hooded Man stared at him from the end of the hallway.

He stared for a second, before comprehending the fact that he was face to face with what had most likely been the thing to bring Jay here in the first place.

“You did this to him!” he yelled, running at the Hooded Man, a sudden wave of anger flooding over him.

He chased him through the halls until they approached the stairway landing for the second floor. There was a hole where a window used to overlook the first floor.

He saw the Hooded Man disappear over the edge. 

He had fallen. Tim ran time the window and looked down. The Hooded Man kay there unmoving. 

He raced down the stairs, almost tripping multiple times. 

The Hooded Man was dead when Tim reached him. 

Tim’s hand shook as he reached towards his face, gripping the edge of the mask that concealed the identity of his stalker. 

He slowly pulled the mask back, afraid of what he would find. 

His heart stopped. 

Brian.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, please no,” he cried, his voice cracking pathetically.

Before Jay, Brian had been the only person there for him. The only person to understand him. The only person to not leave him. The only person that truly made him feel loved.

Tim ran his hands through Brian’s light brown hair, his tears dripping onto his perfect face.

YourFaultYourFaultYourFault

He had failed to save both of them. 

He knew deep down that there was no way he could have saved Jay. Jay had been too far gone. But Brian had been right there, right in front of him. He could have grabbed him, pulled him up.

YourFaultYourFaultYourFault

The words repeated in his head, making him scream in pain and despair. 

Memories of them drifted through his head.

Jay’s messy brown hair, always hidden under his hat. How he tried so hard to help Jessica. The parking lot. The hotels they had stayed in together. How he was so tired, yet so determined. 

Brian’s slightly curly, light brown hair, that he was always pushing out of his face. How he had been his friend since as far back as he could remember. His smile. His cheap cologne. The way he radiated happiness, making everybody around him feel better.

There would be no more of that. No more Jay, and no more Brian. Only the memories he chose to hold on to. 

Tim wishes he could run. Run somewhere far away, where he didn’t have to deal with Alex, or The Operator. 

He wishes he could run and never look back.


End file.
